Mobile wallets allow users to store payment instruments in a single location. Many times, mobile wallets contain payment instruments that are issued by various issuers. For example, the mobile wallet may contain an American Express® credit card, a USAA® credit card, and a gift card to Sam's Club®. Mobile wallets may be enabled on a mobile device associated with a user, with the various payment instruments provisioned to the mobile device. If the user obtains a new mobile device, payment instruments must be re-provisioned to the new mobile device, which generally requires user action to notify the issuing companies of the change. Therefore, when the user switches mobile devices, the user is required to make multiple requests (at least one to each issuer) to re-provision the payment instruments to the new mobile device. In some cases, the mobile device may have been compromised, putting the user's payment instruments at risk of unauthorized use.